The Deal that was Made
by Fallout5368
Summary: The Irken Empire has been saved, and a deal was made. A new Tallest has become a puppet, the advisor the puppeteer, and new hunter rides forth


/I decided to make another story this has been going in my head for a little while and I decided to try it out/

/I'm for the prison I'm using the game Dante's Inferno, and the book itself for ideas. /

_**/Also people one of the reasons that I make these stories is that I see them as challenges to you the reader to make your own version of these stories. I want to see other people make their own versions of my stories. Because I would like to read what other people's ideas are./ **_

_**/The Vote in Seth's Return is on my profile for those who don't know why I haven't made a new chapter yet. I'M WAITING FOR MORE VOTES SO PLEASE VOTE./**_

/I own nothing but my own ideas. /

/Summary: The Irken Empire has been saved, and a deal was made. A new Tallest has become a puppet, the advisor the puppeteer, and new hunter rides forth/

It had been eighty years since the near fall of the Irken Empire. The Resisty fleet had come within spitting distance of Irk after the destruction of the Massive along Tallest Red and Purple. The Empire seemed to almost collapse. Until a young Irken female came and reunited her people.

That female's name was Tak she had been made an invader after Zim was imprisoned for his crimes, and when the Tallest got annoyed with him. She had led the rag-tag fleet of little more than a hundred voot cruisers, and two raptor class frigates. This along with her impressive height led her to becoming the Tallest.

From there the Armada was remade and the Irken Empire ruled supreme. Although Tak was loved by her people the older generation hated her advisor, a human with a gargantuan skull, by the name of Dib. How he became the advisor to Tak no one knew, but many suspected blackmail and extortion.

Dib started making laws that Tak couldn't get rid of because it would not only affect the empire but give Dib the chance to gain more political pull. One of the first things that Dib did when in office was to force Zim to make a maximum security prison that he later named the Nine Rings of Hell.

Another thing that Dib did was band the Invader exams and put all active Invaders to help make the Nine Rings of Hell that would hold all of his enemies. The way he got it past was that it held a clause that if not past a previously past law gave Dib the authority to destroy a hundred Irken hatcheries. So to protect her people, Tak had to pass the law.

Dib then started to make an intergalactic counsel where he held most of the power, and nothing could be done about it unless each race was willing to have hundreds of their people kill. This led to the kidnapping and conditioning of children to be loyal to Dib and follow his orders only. As time went on many expected Dib to grow old and die, but he wouldn't age.

Now in his nineties he still held the form of a twenty year old. He had gained the entire Irken race on his side by not only being taller than them but through mind control of the PAKs. This enabled him to force Tak into a political marriage that only the Taller Irkens could do. It was not widely known but as the Irken grows taller they also grow reproductive organs.

But we will get back to that later where this story shall begin is in the deepest pit of the Nine Rings of Hell. Within the prison the guards are allowed free reign if one was to rape a female prisoner no one would care. That was why it was called the Nine Rings of Hell the guards could do whatever they wanted and the prisoners were tortured and killed daily.

But there is one area that no one will go to until now that is. In an elevator going down to the final level we see two guards a Vortian of medium height wearing the standard guard uniform of a leather jacket, black gloves with spikes on the knuckles for intimidation as well as torture. His horns curved to his lower jaw giving him a demonic appearance.

The human was taller than your average human by a good half foot wearing the same thing, but had his hair in standard buzz cut style to cut down on heat.

"Come on Bob you know were not allowed into the ninth circle the only thing that's down here is ice." Stated the Vortian guard; to his Human friend. "That's not true Klip I heard from the warden that there may still be _one_ prisoner down here" Bob stated.

"Then why are we going down there you know they're bringing in more prisoners and I want first takes on the females." Klip said referring to how the guards bought and sold prisoners like slaves to do with as they please. "I have it on reliable source that this was the one of the very first prisoners to start carving out this prison. The original guards where so afraid of him that they almost sealed off the entire level."

"Then why are we going to meet him? If he could make the original guards back down in fear I would rather not meet him!" Klip stated fear evident in his voice. "Dude quit being a baby and think about it we get to torture one of the original prisoners here maybe if where lucky we can even kill _Zim, _we would become celebrities." Bob said excitement clear in his voice.

"*Sigh* Fine but what if their all dead? You know how cold they say it is down there"

"Then we say we killed them all in the name of the so called empire that'll still get us brownie points with the other guards." Bob said with a shrug the elevator then stopped at their destination. When they stepped out into the main area they were immediately hit by the frozen air, and couldn't see for how dark it was. "Klip help me find a light switch. These idiots possibly haven't seen any light in almost eighty years it'll be a good laugh."

The two guards moved along the walls trying to find the light switch blindly. Till Klip found it on the far wall just above what he first thought was a stool. When the lights flickered on he saw that what he had originally thought was a stool was actually an Irken skeleton.

"Holy Shit!" Klip shouted in shock as he jumped back from the skeleton. Looking around he saw that he and Bob where surrounded by skeletons each having a thick layer of ice upon their corpses and their PAKs thrown to the side of the room. That's when they both realized this just wasn't any old part of the prison it was a tomb.

"Bob we should get out of here something doesn't feel right." Klip said while looking at all of the corpses. "We can't not until we know they're all dead if one is alive we can get him to tell us why these prisoners killed themselves." Bob said just as apprehensive as Klip in continuing on. Forcing their fear down, they moved deeper and deeper into the tomb. All they came a crossed was more skeletons.

Just as they were about to leave they found a door partially sealed shut all the furniture that could be found was stacked against it. "Come on let's get this junk down and see what's behind this thing." Klip said in exasperation.

As they moved the furniture they saw that it built in such a way that the only way to take down the barricade was to break the furniture into multiple pieces. When the enough pieces of the barricade was gone they found a steel door that looked more appropriate for a bank then a prison. "Bob this is messed up! Why would they barricade a door that no normal sentient being could escape from?"

"I don't know; but I want to know." Bob said while looking at the door moving a small chair only to hear a thud as something hit the floor. Looking down he saw an old leather journal, pages yellow with age. Picking up the book, this getting the attention of Klip. "Hey Bob what you got there."

"It's an old journal maybe from one of those prisoners. Its' got all of the old plans and the prisoner kept very detailed information about the prisons design and what each level was made for. The only weird thing is that the author only goes by the name S." Bobs face show clear excitement."Listen to this entry."

_"We have been digging for twenty years so far; we've excavated the eighth level just today. It has taken us forever to create the gladiatorial arena. Lost twelve good Inv... We can't be call that anymore if the guards find out I'm writing this, this level will become my tomb. Still can Zee's screams for help while we could do nothing back on the second level. Dib that self righteous ego maniac named this place just right it is hell._

_I can't believe Zim has lived this long down here. He left us details about what each level would be. Not surprising considering how long he was on Earth he possibly learned all he could about human religions. We are going to start the excavation of the ninth level tomorrow."_

"Well what else is there? They wouldn't have left the journal empty just after all that effort!" Klip shouted in anger that the story just stopped right then and there. "That not all of it, but the rest looks like gibberish the only line that makes sense is this one sentence."

_"May the Creator have mercy upon not only us but you Zim may we all be forgiven for what has happened."_

"That's all the rest is just gibberish about a human and a skeleton on fire." Bob said all the while looking at the steel door that just became more menacing. "Lets' open it." Bob said grinning at Klip. "Are you crazy they put that barricade up for a reason, and if you haven't noticed there isn't any ice on that door!" Klip shouted.

There was truth to his words there was no ice upon the door or in a three foot radius of it either. "This just makes it more interesting come on. Admit it there something that has to be here if they went to all the trouble of blocking it off?" Bob said trying to persuade Klip.

Klip stared disbelief at his friend before protesting."What are you thinking? This isn't some regular prisoner. We need to tell the warden about this!"

Bob just ignored him and walked to the door. "Bob what are you doing?" Again ignoring Klip, Bob reached for the handle and started to turn it. Moving gears that hadn't seen movement; since the earliest days of the prison. All the while ignoring Klip, who at this point looked ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

When Bob opened the door instead of more bodies they just saw a pitch black room that seemed to absorb all the light going into it. "Dude there is nothing in here see?" Bob said standing in front of the door. But Klip saw something Bob couldn't. Being Vortian gave him better eye sight then humans. What he saw was an Irken, who was as tall as Bob, whose upper body was covered in chains and wearing tattered gray prison pants. The Irken was also looking straight at them with eyes that held an inner flame.

"Bob don't make any sudden moves there's an Irken right in there." Klip's voice cracked as the Irken grinned with dagger like teeth. "What are you . . . whoa!" Bob started only to be grabbed by the chain that had somehow come to life. "Klip help me man!" Bob yelled as he was dragged toward the Irken. Klip could only watch as Bob was dragged closer and the strangest thing started to happen.

The Irken started to release a laugh that sound done right psychotic and flames started to appear on his flesh until finally a burning Irken skeleton remained. _"Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent; look into my eyes and feel their pain, __**PENANCE STARE"**_ After the skeleton had released that one sentence it forced Bob to look into its' empty eye sockets. Then the screaming began, Bob just released the kind of scream that the guards usually heard from the prisoners.

Klip could only look on in shock and horror. _"Nice jacket, real nice." _The skeleton said while looking at the guard uniform. While the skeleton was taking the uniform Klip ran for it. _'Once I make it to the elevator I'm home free;' _was Klip general idea. This idea stopped when he felt something rap around his ankles and trip him.

Looking back he saw the skeleton now in Bob uniform but now it just seemed more evil then before. "NO PLEASE!" Klip frantic screams and begs where all ignored. When Klip was picked up; he came face to face with the demon. He would only to receive one answer to his pleas of mercy. _"There is no mercy in Hell __**PENANCE STARE." **_Klips screams would be heard throughout the prison.

/End chapter/

/Remember I want people to try and make their own version of this crossover people and please review./


End file.
